1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope and a magnifying observation method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In observation using a microscope, an image of an observation target as a target for observation is captured by an imaging section, and magnified and displayed. Further, in the microscope, there may be performed inclined observation where the imaging section is inclined and a specimen is observed from diagonally above so that the shape of the observation target is observed in detail.
A conventional microscope 41 capable of performing the inclined observation will be described based on FIGS. 11 to 14. It is to be noted that two directions orthogonal to each other within a horizontal plane are taken as an x-axis and a y-axis, and a direction vertical to the x-axis and the y-axis is taken as a z-axis. A base of the microscope 41 is fitted with an upper stage lift 43 and a lower stage lift 44. The upper stage lift 43 is fitted with an imaging section 46 as a head section 45 via a fitting member, not shown. The head section 45 is vertically movable with respect to the upper stage lift 43. The base is provided with a swinging axis 47 extending in a y-axis direction (a direction vertical to the plane of drawing of FIGS. 11 to 14), and the upper stage lift 43 is swingable about the swinging axis 47.
Meanwhile, a stage 49 on which an observation target is mounted is fitted to the top surface side of the lower stage lift 44. The stage 49 is vertically movable by operation of a knob 50 mounted in the lower stage lift 44.
In such a microscope, it is possible to perform the inclined observation where the imaging section is inclined and observation is performed. Meanwhile, in the inclined observation, it is important to perform eucentric observation where the observation target remains displayed in the visual field even when the imaging section is inclined. In other words, it is of necessity to avoid a portion of the observation target getting out of the visual field when the imaging section is inclined.
Hereinafter, there will be shown an operation procedure for the microscope 41 for realizing the eucentric observation. From the state shown in FIG. 11, the knob 50 of the lower stage lift 44 is turned to raise the stage 49 and match the top surface of the stage 49 to the swinging axis 47 (cf. FIG. 12). Next, by operation of the upper stage lift 43, the head section 45 is raised or lowered to focus the imaging section 46 on the top surface of the stage 49 (cf. FIG. 13). Further, after placement of an observation target S on the top surface of the stage 49, the lower stage lift 44 is lowered to focus the imaging section 46 on a desired observation target surface on the observation target S. In this state, it is possible to perform the eucentric observation where the observation target surface does not get out of the visual field even when the upper stage lift 43 is swung about the swinging axis 47 (cf. FIG. 14).
Unless the operation just as the above operation procedure is performed to match the observation target surface to the swinging axis 47, when the imaging section is inclined, the observation target surface gets out of the visual field or the focus is blurred, thus making it impossible to perform the eucentric observation. However, the above configuration requires constant operation just as the foregoing operation procedure, which has caused a problem of taking time. Especially in the case of manually vertically moving the lower stage lift 44, the operation needs to be performed just as the foregoing operation procedure, which is troublesome. Further, in the case of electrically moving the upper stage lift 43, even when the observation target surface is not matched to the swinging center of the swinging axis 47, the observation target surface may automatically come into focus. As a result, it is not possible to avoid a state where, even though the observation target surface is in focus, it gets out of the visual field at the time of the inclined observation.